Inflatable dunnage bags are commonly used to stabilize cargo during transportation of cargo containers (such as railroad cars and semi-trailers), thereby improving safety and reducing the likelihood of damage to the cargo. Dunnage bags are commonly inflated and deflated before and after use through valves configured for this purpose. Dunnage bags may be positioned in any voids or spaces between the cargo and/or between the cargo and the walls of the cargo container and inflated to a desired internal pressure, such as a designated operating pressure.
To inflate a dunnage bag, the user connects a pressurized air supply to the valve, which is attached to the inflatable/deflatable body of the dunnage bag and which forms an opening in the dunnage bag. The user positions the dunnage bag in the appropriate void or space and then inflates the dunnage bag to the desired internal pressure using pressurized air from the pressurized air supply. When the dunnage bag needs to be repositioned during inflation, the user opens the valve associated with the dunnage bag to enable the air from within the dunnage bag to escape, partially deflating the dunnage bag. The valve is then closed and the dunnage bag can be repositioned and inflated to the desired internal pressure, such as the designated operating pressure. When the dunnage bag needs to be removed from its position between the cargo or between the cargo and the walls of the cargo container to enable the cargo to be offloaded from the cargo container, the user opens the valve associated with the dunnage bag to enable the air from within the dunnage bag to escape to deflate the dunnage bag.
During inflation, the pressure inside the dunnage bag is significantly lower than the pressure upstream of the valve due to backpressure caused by the valve itself. During deflation, dunnage bags or bag walls have been known to interfere with the valve opening, thereby impeding the escape of air for proper deflation. Additionally, certain dunnage bags, such as dunnage bags manufactured from paper, have been known to have a reduced burst pressure limit when used in connection with known valves. In certain cases, known valves lack the capability for high flow rates and/or are not reusable. Known valves also typically include complicated sealing mechanisms to prevent the leakage of air from an inflated dunnage bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved, valve that solves these problems, and for new and improved dunnage bags having such new and improved valves.